


Hoo! Monsta X

by woooyifan



Series: Giant Cheer Fic 2kForever [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Cheer camp, Cheer!fic, Cheerleader AU, I suck at titles ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woooyifan/pseuds/woooyifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of my guilty pleasure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, somebody wake Hyungwon up, we're here!", Hyunwoo announces to the soccer mom van of cheerleaders.

  
Minhyuk turns over and begins the ten minute process that will be waking him up.

  
Hyunwoo follows the signs posted around campus to navigate his way to the stadium while everyone in the back seats begin to stir. Jooheon and Changkyun are already practically vibrating in their seats with excitement. Kihyun, up in the passenger seat is sorting through paperwork they needed to turn in upon arrival. In the very back seat Minhyuk and Hoseok were struggling to wake Hyungwon from the sleeping position he'd been in for the last five hours.

  
Hyunwoo snickered at the image in the mirror as he pulled into a parking space about a block down from the stadium. The other cheerleaders (sans Hyungwon) basically explode from the car. Minhyuk is already bouncing around Jooheon and Changkyun. (Hyunwoo supposes the five hour separation of the three was causing him to go through withdrawals. Peace can only last so long.)

  
"HOSEOK! The fuck, are you not wearing pants?!", Kihyun just about screeches when the other flyer clambered out of the van seemingly clad in only a giant cheer hoodie (not his, probably).

  
"Oh my god yes I'm fucking wearing shorts im not crazy!", Hoseok replies indignantly and yanks his hoodie up to reveal a pair of black booty shorts that read 'FLYER' across the back in white letters and well as the first few inches of his well defined abs.

(Hyunwoo immediately regrets the fact that he allowed the team to vote on what to use the extra money in the budget on.)

  
Kihyun promptly turns as red as his own hoodie and turns away.  
"Ok whatever.", he says and busies himself with paperwork again.

  
Hoseok snickers evily and Hyunwoo just rolls his eyes. These two flyers are going to be the death of each other.

  
Hyungwon finally emerges from the van, eyes still closed, yawning widely.

  
Hyunwoo locks the van and starts leading his squad to the football stadium. The whole way there Minhyuk Jooheon and Changkyun are shouting some random cheer from a bring it on movie. Eventually Kihyun gets all the papers sorted and hands a huge stack to Hyunwoo.

  
"Ok so these are all the papers you need to sign us in. Remember, they don't have a seperate tumbling track, so you'll need to sign Minhyuk in as a flyer and Hyungwon as a base.", Kihyun explains.

  
Hyunwoo nods along but the people at the front desk will probably have to re-explain this to him.

The second they enters the gate, he hears an inhuman screech and three blurs speed by. Hoseok, Minhyuk and Jooheon take off flipping and cart wheeling across the field, narrowly missing colliding with each other and other squads.

  
"I got it. Go get us checked in.", Kihyun says patting Shownu on the back.

Kihyun starts after the three most energetic members, followed by Hoseok propping up a still drowsy Hyungwon.

  
Check in is on the 50 yard line so Hyunwoo passes about half of the other squads, all girl, all boy, co-ed, this camp trains all kinds of teams, big and small. He passes a huge all male team (maybe 13 members?). He watches as what has got to be the smallest guy he's even seen goes into the full splits and pops his hands to his waist while talking to another member.

  
"Male, female or Co-Ed?", the attendant asks.

  
Hyunwoo signs off on all the papers and ensures that all the cheerleaders are sorted into the right categories. The attendant hands him lanyards and tshirts for his whole squad, as well as a folder with food vouchers and dorm keys.

  
When he leaves the check in desk he passes the same cheer squad, except this time there is another guy doing a hand stand on top of the guy doing the splits, forcing him to lie flat.

  
That's one way to stretch a flyer Hyunwoo thinks.

  
He passes another group with an equally tiny flyer being launched by four guys. He tucks into a back flip, opens into a corkscrew and is caught easily by the bases below. Some distance away by his own team, he sees a group practicing a superman toss.

  
"THINK FAST BRO.", is all the warning Hyunwoo gets before Minhyuk throws himself into a back handspring directly towards Hyunwoo.

  
He quickly drops all the things in his hands, grabs Minhyuk by the hips and pushes him into the air. Minhyuk balances on Hyunwoo's hand, giggling and blowing kisses to the rest of their team. He pushes Minhyuk off balance a bit to make him fall and catches him easily. Minhyuk smiles brightly up at him, arms wrapped around his neck.

  
"Thanks Daddy!", he says dropping Jooheon's favorite nickname and squirming away in order to run off to the rest of the group. Hyunwoo follows chuckling, before flopping down on the blanket Kihyun had laid out. Hoseok rolls over from where he was bothering (read: flirting with) Kihyun to lean over Hyunwoo.

  
"Hey.", he says, face breaking into a huge grin.

  
"Hey.", Hyunwoo replies, squinting up at him past the sun.

  
Hoseok just lays his head against Hyunwoo's chest and promptly falls asleep.

  
Hyunwoo looks over his shoulder to see Hyungwon stretching in an over split, and Jooheon trying to talk Kihyun into playing with Minhyk, Changkyun, and himself.

  
It was going to been an eventful three weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 1

The cheerleaders are once again all gathered on the football field. It's cooler than it was yesterday, forcing some campers into hoodies or sweatpants. Hoseok's shorts are at least mid-thigh today. (Thank god, Hyunwoo was beginning to think Kihyun was going to faint he was blushing so hard.) Dew is clinging to the turf and a lot of the cheerleaders are still stumbling around tiredly. Hyungwon's eyes aren't quite open, but he isn't snoring so that's a plus. Jooheon and Changkyun are listening to music while Minhyuk continues the ritual of waking up Hyungwon and Kihyun is flipping through the rule  book while Hoseok tries to distract him. Hyunwoo chuckles at the two softly.

"Good morning cheerleaders!"

All of the campers in the stadium's attention is suddenly on the western gate. There, twelve people are entering the stadium excitedly. Hyunwoo recognizes them as the camp counselors. They break into series of back hand springs and flips as they enter, causing the other cheerleaders to cheer and applaud. They stop at the fifty yard line, where someone has pulled out a drum major stand. One of them climbs it, taking a megaphone with him. the others spread out across the field so all the squads can see someone. The counselor atop the drum major stand begins to read from a clipboard.

"Good morning cheerleaders! Welcome to the first full day of the AOMG Summer Cheer Camp! I am the head counselor Jay Park! I oversee dance practice and conditioning.  Before we get too far ahead, I have some announcements.", Jay says, voice booming through the megaphone.

"Every morning before camp starts and every afternoon after practice ends, we will gather here to go over general announcements. Today's announcements are a bit more lengthy. Firstly, we thank you for choosing our camp to train and condition your squads for the upcoming cheer season. We hope you learn new things, make memories, and meet new people, and we wish you luck in the upcoming cheer season.", he says.

"Secondly, we have some very important rules that we will reiterate. Lights out is at midnight. You must be in some dorm either tour own or someone else's, by midnight. If you are staying in another dorm, you must inform both your dorm supervisor, and the supervisor of the dorm you wish to stay in. You cannot leave any dorm after midnight. Also, cheer leading is a dangerous sport. Should we find anyone attempting to harm or foul another cheerleader or squad your entire squad will be sent home immediately. This punishment applies to both rules. Are we clear?", Jay asks, voice no longer as friendly.

The entire stadium choruses 'YES'. Jay nods and continues.

"Finally we have the competition. Every week there will be large skill assessments based on  what was covered that week. Also, there will be smaller contests sprinkled through out the entire camp. After each weekly competition, teams will be ranked one through fifty. The top four will receive points ranged from 200 to 100  for each weekly competition. For each smaller competition, the sole winner will be awarded fifty points. Scores will be kept on the giant electronic scoreboard you saw in the cafeteria. At the end of the camp, the teams with the top three scores win these prizes.", Jay takes a pause to find the sheet with the prizes listed on it.

"First place: hoverboards for the whole team, regardless of size. Second place, five hundred dollars for your team's budget, and third place, YETI cups for your whole team. ", Jay reads, causing the squads gathered on the field to erupt into cheers. 

"And the final announcement. Counselors please introduce yourselves!" Jay says gesturing to the other counselors beneath him.

They begin their introductions from the left side of the field.

"Hello, I'm Jonghyun, I'll be your flyer and conditioning coach!", says a rather short blonde haired man.

"Hello, I'm Kibum I'll be one of your dance coaches!", says the man next to him.

"Hi, I'm Taemin I'll be your dance instructor and flyer coach!", says another short guy.

His introduction is met with a yell from the back of the field. The introductions continue. 

"Hello, I'm Amber I'm one of your gymnastics coaches!", says a masculine girl on the opposite forty yard line.

"Hey I'm Jackson and that's Mark and we're your other gymnastics coaches!" says a short dark haired guy, speaking for himself and the counselor next to him.

"Hello, I'm Dongwoo, and I'm your conditioning and stunt coach!", says another male conselor, waving.

"Hi I'm Yongsun, this is Byulyi, Wheein and Hyejin, we're the resident stunt team and stunt coaches!", announces agroup of four women near the right end zone.

"Let's get this cheer party started!", Jay screams through his megaphone and the other cheerleaders scream in answer.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The fifty teams had been broken up into twelve groups that each counselor could manage. Hyunwoo's squad had been teamed up with a large all girls team, and Jackson as their coach. Hyunwoo used to know Jackson, back when they had almost been on the same team a while back. Hyunwoo was reminiscent, but he loved his squad. 

Currently, Jackson was spotting Jooheon on his back flips because he was having troubles flipping all the way around. The counselor was multitasking by also talking a girl named Momo through a way to clean up her round-offs. Changkyun was practicing a new technique that Jackson had shown him earlier for an aerial along with a couple of girls from the other squad. In the meantime, the remainder of his team was practicing gymnastics combinations across their small section of the field. Hyunwoo decided he should join them, watching Jackson spot Jooheon wasn't going to help his tumbling skills. 

He jogged to the corner of the field where his squad was lining up to practice. As he rounded  the corner, Minhyuk began a combination, flipping down the lane beside another cheerleader. He takes off flinging his body down the padded lane, sticking the landing at the very end. Honestly, Minhyuk is one of their best if not their best gymnast. The gymnastics side of cheer leading came very easily to him and he was a valuable member of their team.

"Ok, floor training is about to end, so its time for our first contest! All teams, choose your best gymnast and bring them around to the home end zone.

Hyunwoo's squad immediately circled around him. Minhyuk was already bouncing on the balls of his feet, super excited.

"We're sending Minhyuk right?", Jooheon asks.

"Unless anyone else would like to take his place?", Hyunwoo asks looking around at his squad members. 

No one speaks up but, Changkyun looks pointedly not at Hyunwoo which is Changkyun for 'please let me do the contest !!!!'.

"Changkyun?", Hyunwoo offers. 

The younger cheerleader looks up, a little startled.

"Me? Hyunwoo are you sure?", he asks, embarassed.

"If you want to do it, go for it.", Hyunwoo says, shrugging.

Changkyun breaks into a smile and begins to jog off towards the end zone. Kihyun raises an eyebrow at him but Hyunwoo just shrugs it off. It was obvious that Changkyun wanted to compete for them, and Minhyuk was already more than happy to cheer his teammate on.

"You can do this!", Minhyuk was yelling, having coaxed Hyungwon into letting him sit on his shoulders. 

Changkyun was lined up on the opposite end of the football field from the rest of his team, listening while Amber explained the contest. 

They were going to do back hand springs all one hundred yards to the other end zone. The team that got there the fastest would win the contest and the first fifty points of the camp. If two teams arrived at the same time, they would be judged on how straight they had tumbled.

This was perfect for Changkyun, because Minhyuk often got very dizzy after more than five back hand springs.

"Cheerleaders, get ready!" Amber said through the megaphone.

All of the cheerleaders turned so their backs faced the opposite goal. 

"Set!"

Changkyun set his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Go!"

Changkyun took two prep steps back and launched himself into a back hand spring. And again, and again and again and again.  _Hands, feet, hands, feet, hands, feet._ Is all Changkyun thought off and he propelled himself across the field. By the forty-five yard line Changkyun was beginning to feel a little woozy. He wasn't even halfway there, but a lot of the other teams had already been disqualified by falling or stopping. Only about ten cheerleaders remained. 

Changkyun was starting to get shaky when he passed the thirty yard line. He was beginning to be happy he hadn't eaten much breakfast, otherwise he was positive he'd be sick. 

As he approached the end zone with only two other cheerleaders still in the running, he could hear his squad cheering for him. Changkyun put in one last burst of effort and sprang across the end zone line.  About five seconds after the cheerleader who had come in first. He looked up to see a girl being cheered on by the other cheerleaders on her squad.

"Lovelyz wins this round!", Changkyun hears Amber say.

Suddenly, he feels horrible. He just lost the first contest for his squad. He should have just let Minhyuk compete for them. Just then, Hoseok comes up behind him lifting him up in a hug. The rest of his squad surrounds him as well, congratulating him.

"Oh my god Changkyun! That was amazing!", Mnihyuk exclaimed hugging Changkyun form the side.

"But I lost?", Changkyun asked confused.

"Who cares, you just did enough back hand springs to be faint.", Jooheon said.

"You did good Changkyun, were proud of you", Hyunwoo says, clopping him on the back.

Changkyun's briefly sour mood is automatically restored by his teammates encouragement. If they're proud of him, that's all he really needed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kihyun hated conditioning. There were many many reasons why he hated conditioning. 

Running three miles was definitely not very high on his list of favorite things. Neither was weight lifting, or drills, or basically exercise. Kihyun knew that conditioning and exercise was just as important for flyers and it was for bases but that didn't mean he had to like it. A lot of his team was very strong, and therefore Kihyun felt very weak whenever they had team workouts together.

But these weren't the main reasons Kihyun hated conditioning. The main reason Kihyu  hated conditioning was Shin Hoseok. 

Now Kihyun didn't hate Hoseok himself, in fact he liked Hoseok well enough. The problem was, he liked Hoseok too much.

Kihyun could barely get through a workout session without getting distracted by defined muscles and shorts that were probably too short to be legal.  It didn't help that Hoseok felt like Kihyun needed constant help in the gym. He was always spotting him or just hovering nearby to make sure Kihyun didn't injure himself. 

It was sweet, but Kihyun wished he could stop reading into it so heavily.

Currently, Kihyun was doing push up while Hoseok did squats next to him. Kihyun could see Hoseok's muscles flex in the mirror and Jesus was it close to lunch yet because he couldn't take much more of this. He looked to the rest of his team to see if anyone would save him from this torture, but they were all busy withe their own exercises. 

Thankfully, a few moments later the practice ended and they were dismissed. 

Kihyun basically teleported to the locker room he ran so fast. Kihyun hopped into one of the communal showers before all the hot water got used up, or anyone could stop him. If he could just get dressed fast enough, he could avoid the hell that was post-shower Hoseok. Except God hated him and he couldn't get dressed fast enough and ended up with a very hot very wet Hoseok crowding him into a corner asking if he wanted to wear matching uniforms for flyer practice that afternoon. Kihyun was having a hard time focusing over the sight of Hoseok in a towel, water dripping between his abs and-

"So?", Hoseok asked, smirking when Kihyun blushed.

"Uh, not really?", Kihyun answered. 

Hyungwon came by to talk to him and Kihyun took the chance to sneak away before his face ended up redder than a tomato.

Kihyun really needed to get this under control.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first Saturday of camp, and Hoseok was sore in more ways than one. They'd been going balls to the wall t camp the whole week, and Hoseok's limbs felt like jelly.

  
Not only that, but Kihyun seemed to be more agitated than normal. Kihyun was always awkward around Hoseok, but this was different that his usual brand of shy. Kihyun was skittish whenever Hoseok was near, and found just about any reason to not have to be near him.

  
Hoseok couldn't think of anything he'd done to upset the other flyer. And yet, Kihyun was avoiding Hoseok at every turn. He'd stayed as far away from Hoseok as he could before stunt practice. Even then, Kihyun had kept contact with Hoseok to a minimum and disappeared right after.

  
 _Maybe_ , Hoseok thought, _he figured out your crush on him and decided he needed space._

  
Hoseok knows he can be too much at times, his exes tell him that he's too intense and overbearing, but Hoseok thought he was being less obvious with Kihyun. Kihyun is awkward and skittish by nature, and Hoseok doesn't want to scare him off.

  
Hoseok thought of all this while he laid in bed next to Hyungwon, letting his aching muscles rest. In fact, the entire squad was laid about the dorm, trying to move as little as possible.

Collectively, they'd used five boxes of icy hot patches, nine alcohol ice packs, and a whole carton of epsom salt.  
Hyunwoo had hidden away the industrial size bottle of ibuprofen before one of them accidentally overdosed.

  
"Jooheon and I are going to get food. Anyone want anything?", Changkyun announced.

  
He and Jooheon were headed to the door, shrugging on jackets.

  
"I'll come.", Hoseok says, pushing himself off the bed with a groan.

  
"Be back before curfew.", Hyunwoo calls from his bed.

  
He tosses the van keys to Hoseok because the other two don't have their license yet.

  
"Yes dad.", Changkyun says before taking Jooheon's hand and heading out the door.

  
Hoseok follows the two at a distance, observing their relationship and how they interact with each other.

  
When they get to the van, Jooheon sits in the front seat in order to fiddle with the radio, and Changkyun takes the seat behind Jooheon.   
Hoseok likes to spend time with Jooheon and Changkyun, because they don't make him feel like a third wheel. The two younger cheerleaders are lively and fun, and know how to balance friendship with romance. For them it's easy to include another person in their dynamic.

  
The three of them decide to try a local hole-in-the-wall burger joint. After they sit down with their food, Hoseok sees something on the menu Kihyun would like. He decides to order it for the other flyer and take it back to the dorm.  
When he comes back, both Jooheon and Changkyun are waiting for him at the table, hands clasped in front of them, looking serious.

  
"What is it?", Hoseok asks, eyeing the couple suspiciously.

  
"You've been awfully sweet on Kihyun these past few months.", Changkyun mentions.

  
Hoseok stiffens.

  
"We're all sweet on each other.", Hoseok says, shrugging and chewing on a fry.

  
"True. So why didn't you buy everyone else burgers?", Changkyun asks smugly.

  
Hoseok blushed and ducked his head.

  
"Yeah ok, I like Kihyun. So what?", Hoseok admits.

  
"So, what are you gonna do about it?", Jooheon asks.

  
"Nothing. I don't wanna scare him off by coming on to strong, or open a rip in the team.", Hoseok says.

  
Jooheon and Changkyun share a look.

  
"You're kidding right?", Changkyun asks.

  
"What? Kihyun can barely stand to be around me as it is.", Hoseok says.

  
"Oh my god! Hoseok! It's because he likes you too!" Jooheon says.

  
"You're playing with me.", Hoseok says, shaking his head.

  
"No we're not. Kihyun likes you but he's too shy to make a move.", Changkyun says.

  
"Has he told you this?", Hoseok asks.

  
"No."

  
"Then you don't really know."

  
"Look Hoseok.", Jooheon starts, "We know. Trust us. Go for it."

  
"...ok.", Hoseok admits.

  
They fall back into a natural lull of happy chatter that lady then until they return to the dorm.

  
Kihyun looks surprised when Hoseok offers him the burger, blush coloring his entire face.  
 _Yeah_ ,Hoseok thinks, _I'll go for it._


End file.
